Gravity Falls:How I Got Into Gravity Falls
by Justin Wilson
Summary: 11-year old Steve fell asleep during the end of the opening theme. Steve will have a variety of misadventures. This is no ordinary Gravity Falls fic! Dipper P./OC/Robbie/Wendy
1. The New Dude In Gravity Falls

Note:This is my first Gravity Falls story so shut up with you obcene,stupid,irrational,rude comments.

Gravity Falls: How I Got Into Gravity Falls

11-year old Steve Hornet was watching Gravity Falls.

He was at the end of the opening theme. He fell asleep.

As soon Steve woke up, he wasn't at his home.

Instead,he was at Gravity Falls, He heard voices.

He walked into them. Who the heck are you. Dipper said.

I'm Steve Hornet. Nice to meet you. Dipper Pines. Nice to meet you.

Mabel Pines. Nice to meet you. Mabel said.

Hey Steve! Mabel said.

Come to the Mystery Shack to meet Uncle Stan! Mabel added.

Steve,Mabel,and Dipper went to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper! Mabel! Who is this kid? Uncle Stan said.

This is Steve Hornet. Dipper said.

How old is he? Uncle Stan said.

I'm 11. Steve said.

Where's that red haired girl at? Steve said.

You mean Wendy? Dipper said.

Yes. Steve said.

She's not here yet,she's currently with Robbie and his friends. Mabel said.

OK. At 8:00 PM,I will try to make my move with Wendy. Are you coming? Dipper said.

Yes I am. Steve said.

An hour later,Dipper and Steve went up to Wendy.

Who are you,Dweeb. Wendy said.

Don't be mean to the new kid! Dipper said.

I'm Steve Hornet.

OK. Tell me what time is your arrival. Wendy said.

6:50 PM. Steve said.

Let's go to that movie store! Dipper said.

All of Wendy's friends agreed with him,especially Steve.

This is the free movie store. Every time you get a dvd,that clerk will offer you a comic book or manga. Dipper said.

Let's go get some movies! Robbie said.

I'm going to see if they had anime! Steve said.

Wow! Sasuke Haruno:A Cool Ninja! Steve said.

Whoa! Are you sure you want to buy this? Because that movie is a little too violent. Wendy said.

Yeah. I like violent movies, and this is how some boys watch.

OK. Wendy said.

Wow! That's the perfect movie for me! Super lovers 2! Wendy said.

Dipper picked 4 movies.

Robbie picked 2 movies.

Steve picked 3 movies.

Wendy picked 1 movie.

The rest of the gang picked one movie each.

OK,Let me review your movies. A male employee said.

Ok,Steve goes first

Sasuke Haruno:A Cool Ninja,Cool Director!

Alien Killers,Good movie!

Now,Dippers turn.

Dirty Pigs,stupid,low budget movie.

The Towing Movie,OK movie.

Boys . Awesome movie. The boys won in that movie.

2 Kids In Love, ewww! Romantic comedy! Rejected by me.

Go to that female employee.

A few minutes later,They went back to the van.

Wendy sat next to Dipper and Steve.

Well,Wendy. I… think I love you. Dipper said.

I think I love you too Dipper.

And they kissed.

Guys! Look who kissed! Steve said.

Wendy's friends and Steve made fun of Wendy for kissing a 12-year old boy in the lips.

Steve,Wanna hang out with us? Robbie said.

Sure.

No! Wendy yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED.

PLEASE REVIEW RIGHT NOW PLEASE!


	2. Kidsitting

At the Mystery Shack, Steve was ready to apologize to Dipper and Wendy.

I'm sorry for humiliating you for kissing.

Do you accept it? Steve asked.

We accept it. Wendy said.

An hour later, Wendy has an crush on Steve.

DIPPER! I can't believe that Wendy doesn't like you anymore, She's in love with Steve!

In Steve's world, His friends was watching Gravity Falls, an minute later, They are sucked in!

As Steve and Wendy took a walk, They saw the first 2 of Steve's friends.

Are these your friends? Wendy said.

Yes.

OK. Who are you? Wendy asked.

I'm Riley! Riley is a 11-year old boy who likes rap battles with Steve and the gang.

I'm Jeice! Jeice is an 12 year old who likes reading comics and watching anime.

At the Mystery Shack, Stan will be leaving so Wendy has to Kidsit them.

OK, I'm going to kidsit all of you. Wendy said.

What the heck is kidsitting? Dipper asked.

It's a made up word of mine, same thing as babysitting. Wendy said.

We can go to a different free movie store, they also have anime too. Wendy said.

Can I come? Mabel asked.

Yes, Everybody's coming with me. Wendy said.

Mabel found a movie. It's called Super Ponies To The Rescue.

Dipper found a scary movie, It's called Eat Pizza Or Die!

This looks cool! Dipper said.

Wow! Super Aliens Killing Humans! Riley said excitedly.

Cool! All Spiders Must Die! Jeice said.

Steve found Drink Soda Or Die!

And they buyed a box of pizza and soda.

And they are ready to watch Dipper's pick: Eat Pizza Or Die!

In a scene, A girl was getting some chicken.

Why you don't eat pizza little girl? A evil pizza said.

I don't eat pizza! A little girl said.

The pizza eat the little girl and small amount of blood gushed out.

Wendy paused it.

Let's see if it's good for all audiences. Wendy said.

OH MY GOD. That movie is rated R.

Who buyed this movie, raise your hand Wendy said.

Dipper raised his hand.

Dipper! That movie is too gory for little kids! Wendy said.

And you should be ashamed of yourself Dipper! Wendy said.

TO BE CONTINUED.

PLEASE REVIEW RIGHT NOW!


	3. Final Day At Gravity Falls

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT FROM THE EPISODE "Fight Fighters". THIS CHAPTER IS INTENDED FOR FANS WHO WATCHED "Fight Fighters". THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS SO WHEN YOU GET TO THIS CHAPTER, DON'T READ IT TILL YOU WATCH "Fight Fighters".

"Too bad that I didn't get a kiss from Wendy." Dipper said.

"Not even me." Said Steve.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GOT A SUPER GUITAR." Dipper said.

"I DO?" Steve asked.

"YEAH." Dipper said.

And Steve went to The Mystery Shack.

"Hey Wendy!"

And Steve played guitar.

"OH MY GOD STEVE,I'M REALLY IMPRESSED." Wendy said.

And Wendy kiss him on the cheek.

"Guess who kissed!" Riley said.

"Riley, Shut your dumb A up!" Jeice said.

And Steve went to spray graffiti.

While Steve was spraying graffiti, Robbie walked by.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Just spraying graffiti." Steve said.

"What does it look like?" Robbie asked again.

"It looks like that I burned the persons who bullied me." Steve replied.

A day later, It was Steve and his friends last day at Gravity Falls.

"GOOD MORNING STEVE!" Mabel yelled.

"Whoa, you don't have to yell." Steve said.

For breakfast, they had bacon and eggs.

YUM! Bacon.

A few hours later, it was time to go home.

Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Robbie arrived just in time for their departure.

"Too bad that all of ya have to go home." Robbie said.

OK. Let's go now. Steve said.

Goodbye! The Gravity Falls Crew said in unison.

And they went home.

"Hey Steve!" His older brother said.

"Where are you?" He said.

"We're in Gravity Falls."

"Hey! I also went to Gravity Falls too!"

That's all folks! Prepare for an prequel coming soon. The prequel is about how Steve's older brother went to Gravity Falls. And review now if you seen Fight Fighters.


End file.
